Yullen Week 2012
by o-Just-an-Illusion-o
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for YW'12.
1. Off the Maps

Kanda growls in annoyance as Allen starts to walk away again. "Damnit, Moyashi, wait a second! I just dragged that kid Johnny halfway across the continent to find you! The least you could do is say something to me! Where the hell are you going?!"

The white haired ex-exorcist turns back and smiles bitterly. "Away, Kanda. I'm going away from the Order, away from the Earl and his Akuma, away from this stupid war, and away from the Noah."

"You'll never truly get away, you know."

"Says the one who already got away!" Allen laughs sarcastically, turning around once more and continuing on.

"I came back, didn't I?" Kanda points out. Allen stops mid-step. Sighing, the Mugen weilder picks up his luggage and walks to the boy. "If you're going away, I'm going with you."

"You don't have to."

"You don't have to make a comment about it, either." Kanda snaps, jaw clenching angrily.

Allen smiles, that stupid fake smile that fools almost everyone. Almost. "Okay, then. Lets go, BaKanda! Let's drop off the maps and go where the Order won't find us!"

"Tch, freaking Moyashi... It's 'below the radar'. But close enough..."

* * *

_you can see the art I made for this here - (celandine-she-were . deviantart (.com) art/Day-1-Off-the-Maps-342571466)  
_


	2. Messanger

"What are you talking about, 'if we get seperated'?" Kanda growls, shifting his position on the inn's lumpy excuse for a bed. "As if I'm letting you out of my sight! I already went through enough trouble to find you the first time!"

"I'm just saying, Kanda!" Allen retorts, pacing across the room anxiously. "We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or the day after! We might be forced apart by Apocryphos or the Church or something!"

The black haired exorcist sighs in exasperation. "Fine, what do you suggest we do about it, then?"

"Maybe we can locate each other through messages?"

"And how the hell would we do that?! Think things through before you open your mouth, Baka Moyashi!"

Allen scowls and looks away dejectedly. Timcanpy chirrups on his shoulder, nudging his face affectionately like a cat. Allen's face lights up. "Timcanpy! We can send eachother messages through Timcanpy!"

It's Kanda's turn to scowl. "My golem doesn't work, retard. Unless you want the main branch to find out where we are, I'm keeping it turned off."

"We can have Timcanpy fly letters from one of us to the other?"

"He won't know where both of us are at the same time! He just stays with you, anyway!" Kanda is getting tired of this kind of talk. "And I already told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight! For kami's sake, I already lost -one- person I care for, I'm not about to lose you too!"

The white haired ex-exorcist stares at him with his mouth open. Did he hear right, or…?

The samurai realizes what he just said and pales significantly. If Allen didn't know any better, he'd say his companion was dying from loss of blood. "Kanda, I-"

"Don't say it, teme Moyashi." said exorcist hisses, turning back to the book he was reading. Allen smiles faintly, turning to look out the window, watching the storm clouds roll on the horizon.

'… Thanks, Kanda.' he thinks to himself, closing his eyes.

* * *

_you can see the art I made for this here - (celandine-she-were . deviantart (.com) art/Day-2-Messanger-342571485)  
_


	3. Shelter

Allen runs to catch up to Kanda, who's long strides far outmatch his own. "Wait! Dumb ba-Kanda, WAIT!"

"What the hell do you want, Moyashi?!" Kanda whips around, the rain flinging itself off his jacket like no tomorrow, soaking Allen even more. "If you haven't noticed, I would like to make it to a decent inn -before- we melt away!"

"Can I please share your umbrella, Kanda?" the white haired boy inquires innocently, breathing heavily from running.

"No." the samurai turns around and ignores his companion's pleas.

"But Kanda!" Allen whines, jogging lightly beside him, though not quite under the ingenious fabric rain shield. "I'm going to die of hypothermia if I stay out in the rain for any longer! And that thing is big enough to shelter both of us, anyway!"

"I said NO, Baka Moyashi!"

"WHY NOT?!" the ex-exorcist roars, stopping Kanda completely. Kanda grins slowly, evil smile spreading across his face at a molasses-like pace.

"Because this umbrella is -mine- and you should have brought your -own-." He whispers dangerously, turning to Allen with a demonic expression on his face. The thunder and lightning from overhead just adds to the effect.

Allen shudders slightly, but persists even though he kind of died a little on the inside just now. "But why, Kanda?!"

Disappointed that he didn't manage to scare Allen off, Kanda turns away and frowns. Allen squints a little bit, wondering if maybe the cold and rain got to his mind- but no. Kanda is indeed... pouting?

"Because this is my umbrella, I'm not sharing. I don't wanna." the samurai mutters. Allen just has to laugh at his friend's behavior.

Sometimes, it's easy to forget that Kanda is really just nine years old.

* * *

_you can see the art I made for this here - (celandine-she-were . deviantart (.com) art/Day-3-Shelter-343671318)  
_


	4. Northern Star

_This is kinda AU, just saying_

* * *

The white-haired demon crawls over the rubble of the deserted village. He and his brethren had ravaged the town, leaving little to no survivors. That's how it is; demons can only destroy, never save.

But this demon, Allen, doesn't want to destroy. He never did, and never will. He does this because it's his job, because it's what's expected of him. The higher-ups say 'jump', he doesn't even bother asking 'how high', he just jumps and hopes it's good enough.

Just as Allen reaches an undestroyed area, prepared to carry out his duty, a bright white light showers him with a sense of calm and emptiness. Like the surface of a mirror. He looks up, startled to find himself face to face with an ebony-haired angel. The creature's white wings span twice as long as Allen's own leathery appendages, clearly made for soaring above the impurities of the earth. Allen's wings are made for darting through the air and quickly maneuvering between broken ruins.

Awestruck, the young demon stares with unmasked wonder at the angel above him, a feeling of painful familiarity clenching his heart. Has he seen him before, this angel? Has he come to pass judgement on a poor, disgusting demon like Allen?

"I've finally found you, Baka Moyashi." the angel sighs with relief, his jacket fluttering slightly in the breeze caused by his wings. At first Allen is confused: does he know him? But then he feels annoyed.

"My name is 'Allen', you jerk!" he snaps, horrified at himself for back-talking to an -angel-. Said angel chuckles and reaches his hand to Allen, smiling benevolently.

"Come on, then, -Aren-. I'm taking you home." he states, not leaving any other option.

"You're taking me where?"

"You were an exorcist, Moyashi. You don't belong here, you belong with us." the angel replies, looking slightly annoyed now. "With me and the Baka Usagi and Sister-complex and all the others."

"Where's that?"

"Heaven, dumbass!" the angel snaps, thoroughly cleansed of anything peaceful. "Tch, you're just as naive as when you were alive!"

"Shut up, ba-Kanda!" Allen growls without realizing, grabbing the angel's hand. Instantly, memories flash across his eyes, chasing away the darkness in his mind. He gasps in surprise, visions of his past life filling the void caused by evil.

Kanda smirks as Allen remembers, flapping his wings and pulling the boy up with him. "I guess we're going to have to train you to be an angel, ne, Moyashi? We can't have a demon purifying demons, can we?"

Allen stares at him, confused. "Wait, what?"

"Ha! You thought exorcists only worked when they're alive? Think again! We're not done protecting the world, yet." Kanda mocks. "But at least we have you back. That's all that matters"

* * *

_you can see the art I made for this here - (celandine-she-were . deviantart (.com) art/Day-4-Northern-Star-343671391)  
_


	5. Halfway

_Inspired by "How To Save a Life", by The Fray_

* * *

Allen stares at his greying arm, feeling the Noah inside him rearing it's ugly head. 'No, please, I don't want to…' he screams inwardly, but the creature just chuckles. It stokes his cheek lovingly, leaving the skin grey. Allen feels tears welling up in his eyes, eyes he knows are gold right now. Angrily, he blinks them back and activates his Innocence. The white cloak feels like a comforting weight on his shoulders, even if the pain in his left shoulder is searing through his veins like fire. The Noah's hatred rebelling against the substance, but Allen refuses to let it stop him. This is his body, damnit.

Stretching out his arm, he rests a single bladed finger against the crook of his elbow, bracing himself to simply cut the tainted limb right off. Even the light touch of the Innocence against the Noah's skin brings a burning pain, a sick satisfaction to the white-haired ex-exorcist. Mind going blank, Allen presses the blade into his arm.

"Moya- MOYASHI?!" The door slams open, and Kanda grabs Crown Clown, stopping Allen from self-amputating. "What the hell are you doing, baka?! Are you insane?!"

"Let go of me, Kanda." Allen states calmly, and the samurai complies reluctantly. Neither of them make any move to hurt each other.

"I think we need to talk, Aren." Kanda breathes, shooting an uncertain glance at the cut at the boy's elbow. He takes note of the skin's color, and realizes what Allen was thinking. Allen stands, but is quickly pushed back down. He doesn't reply, but gives Kanda one of his polite, 'leave-me-alone' smiles.

"We don't, Kanda." Allen counters, still in a calm, cold tone.

"Yes, we do, damnit!" the black haired exorcist snaps. "At least let me help you somehow!"

"You can't help me, Kanda. No one can." Allen turns his head to avoid looking into his companion's eyes, opting to stare out the window with a blank expression.

"What the hell else would I be here for, ne?" Allen remains silent at Kanda's words.. Encouraged by his lack of arguing, Kanda continues. "You can't just run away from everything and hope the problem goes away! Things don't work like that, Moyashi!"

'Why does he look like he's given up?!' Kanda thinks as he speaks. 'Doesn't he know that there are people willing to help him through this? Since when did he start slipping away from us?'

"Look, I know you're scared, you're being taken over by this thing and you don't understand why everything's happening, right? But listen, I know what it feels like, losing yourself to something you don't have control over. None of this is your fault, and you can get over this. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but someday you'll be free."

"What the f*** do you know about me, ba-Kanda?" Allen snarls, regaining control of his voice. He winces at the Noah-like ring in his tone. "You have no idea what this feels like! I'm becoming -something else-! I'm not going to be 'Allen Walker' anymore, and you don't understand what it's like, having your whole existence spun on a dime because of some dumb decision someone took for you! I'm halfway gone, Kanda! I might never come back!"

Kanda remains silent throughout his entire rant, eyes softening with realization. When Allen finishes, Kanda slips his fingers into Allen's hand and smiles bitterly as the boy sees the illusion that has plagued him ever since his birth as a Second Exorcist.

"I actually understand a lot more than you might think, Moyashi." Kanda laughs quietly, shutting his eyes so the other wouldn't see the pain that's caged inside them. "You see these lotuses? There are a lot less than there were when we first met. Do you know what that means?"

Allen shakes his head, unsure if he did so out of confusion or not wanting to know what it means. Probably the latter.

"My curse is weakening." the samurai explains. Allen's heart twists painfully and he opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off. "I'm not healing as fast as I used to, and someday… probably sometime soon… When something kills me, I'm not going to come back, either."

"Kanda-"

"You're not the only one who's halfway gone, Moyashi." Kanda states calmly.

Allen lowers his head, mind trying to process what's happening. 'What have I been doing, all this time?! Kanda… I thought I saved you… But I didn't. not even close.' he realizes, pain and disbelief flickering across his eyes. The Noah laughs.

* * *

_you can see the art I made for this here - (celandine-she-were . deviantart (.com) art/Day-5-Halfway-343671438)  
_


End file.
